Rick and Chloe
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: when Kai was still in a state of depression, Chloe decides to fill in for him and tag along with Rick on one of his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Things were not well for me after the prison break

After the party at Steven's house, I went back to IRA central and sat on the couch

The next morning I looked around the main lounge and saw that there was still work to be done, so I went over to my desk, turned on the centrifuge and continued with my experiments.

After a few failed tests, Star, Marco and Queen Moon dropped by for a visit

"Hey Kai, is everything alright?" asked Marco

"No" I answered

"I heard what happened," said queen Moon "We've all been hurt by Toffee"

"But he's dead now!" cheered Star

"I'm so sorry," Queen Moon continued, "If only I killed him in the first place"

"Then your world wouldn't be the same" I replied

When trying to mix the chemicals again, I created another explosion. Luckily, a magic shield protected them.

Chloe walked in and noticed the mess I made "take the day off Kai" she said, "You're in condition to work"

"And don't worry," said Queen Moon "Heckapoo will find your scissors"

"Thanks for filling in for him" said Ford

"Not a problem" replied Chloe "we all have tough times, I'm sure he'll get over it soon"

Maybe I'll just let her tell the story for now.

The story is now in Chloe's point of view

After cleaning up the mess and finishing Kai's work, it was not long before Rick and Morty showed up.

"Hey Chloe is Kai around?" Rick asked, "We need him on a mission."

"Kai's not working today" I said "but I'll fill in for him"

"Yea, well this one re*urp*quires a shapeshifter"

"I can call Jake and see he'll tag along"

"Wait, what happened to Kai?" asked Morty

"He's in a state of depression" I answered "so I let him take some time off work"

"You know, I was depressed about the divorce, can't I get some time off?" Morty asked as he turned to Rick

"That's not how we do things Morty, we don't ju*urp*st put off our work like that. We're lot like him Morty,"

I took out my phone and called Jake

"Also this mission's a three man job so I'll need you on this one"

"Jake is on his way" I said

"Is Finn coming too?" Morty asked

"No, he's still worked up about killing fern, but I can fill in for you"

"Whoa are you sure you wanna do that I mean you don't know what I've been through on my adventures with Rick!"

"Well, what's this adventure about?"

"We're going to another world to gather resources," answered Rick

"That sounds like fun!" I replied

"It's one where the earth was i*urp*nfested by some alien fauna and now some rare materials have grown inside the ruins"

"Will it be dangerous?"

"It is a bit of a challenge, there are some wild animals and carnivorous plants but no intelligent life so it's ours for the taking"

"That's great! I'll grab some supplies and we'll be on our way"

I grabbed a machete, some containers and a survival kit. I also picked up a couple of portal potions that Kai, PB and Mario were working on.

"All set!" I said

Once Jake arrived, we got into the ship and made our way to the new world


	2. Chapter 2

"See those buildings with the giant leaves?" Rick Pointed out

"You mean the red ones with yellow wavy stripes?" Jake asked

"Ya, we have to go inside those buildings and take the rare seed from inside"

"How do you know it's in there?" I asked

"I came here with Kai once" replied Rick "and found them while exploring, but it wasn't easy getting out."

"What happened?" Jake asked

"He set off one of the traps and the bugs chased him through the portal he made to escape"

"Wait, so if he could get in by himself, then what makes this a three person job?"

"We're doing this differently" Rick explained "while Kai went in through the entrance, we are going onto the roof of the building and have Jake get in from the through the window, while Chloe and I will watch for predators on the roof and by the front door to make sure that nothing interferes"

We landed the ship on top of one of the buildings lowered me to the bottom. I made my way down, took out my machete, and walked into the building. Rick stood on top of the roof and took out a gun while Jake stretched down from the top and entered through the window.

"Remember" Rick said in his communicator, "you need to unhook the seed from its base and cut the cord it hangs on"

"What happens if I pull it out?" asked Jake

"You'll be sealed inside and the plant will devour you"

"Why don't I just use the solvent on the base?"

"Because if we hurt the plant, it won't grow another seed. You have to carefully stick your finger into the tiny hole below the seed, and then hold the seed in place while you cut the cord above."

"Ok, I found the seed"

"And don't touch the yellow part of it, or you'll be stuck"

"Roger that"

Meanwhile, I was exploring the entrance of the building and found a few bones lying around, probably belonging to the animals eaten by the plant

"Hey Chloe there's one more thing I forgot to mention"

"What is it Rick?" I asked

"Don't pick any of the fruits; they're likely bait for the trap"

I then saw an alien creature try to eat one of the hanging fruits. A mouth suddenly came out of the wall and ate the creature.

"We got the seed Chloe, let's go get another!"

We made our way back to the ship. When we arrived at the next building, I thought about what I saw at the entrance.

"Say Rick," I asked, "do you think maybe, I could look after Jake this time?"

"Knock yourself out" he answered, "Also you'll need this." He then handed me a gun "There are giant bug creatures that try to snatch you and a machete won't help"

As I stood guard and waited for Jake to return, I was curious to see what was inside the building.

"Say Jake" I asked in the communicator "can you help me get a look inside this part of the building?"

"Sure" he replied, "I'll keep an eye out for you" he stretched an eye and an arm up to the roof where he stood. I handed him the gun and rode him inside. I looked around and saw what looked like spider egg sacks.

"Do creatures breed in here?" I questioned

"These plants pollinate like figs," Said Rick on the commlink "some creatures live inside the plant, so try not to get their attention"

I watched Jake remove another seed. "That's another one!" he cheered,

We then did a hi-five. "And don't make any noise!" Rick added

Suddenly, eyes opened from all around and looked us. "Time to bail" said Jake and he pulled us out

Alien bugs began crawling onto Jake "ew! Get em off me!" he cried

I hacked them off with my machete

Once we were outside the building, one of the bugs bit Jake causing him to let go of my arm. I was flung into the air as he pulled himself back to the roof. A giant fly-like creature swooped in and grabbed me.

As I was carried away by the fly, I had to think fast on what to do before it got to its nest. I reached into my backpack and remembered the potions I brought with me, which would open a door to OOO. I took out my phone and called Lady Rainicorn

"안녕하세요? (annyeonghaseyo?)" She answered

"여긴 클로이 야 너의 도움이 필요해! 나는 거대한 비행에 의해 실시되고있다! 이 세상의 문이 핀의 집에서 열리겠습니다! (yeogin keulloi ya neoui doum-i pil-yohae! naneun geodaehan bihaeng-e uihae silsidoegoissda! i sesang-ui mun-i pin-ui jib-eseo yeolligessseubnida!)" I replied

"나는 가고있다! (naneun gagoissda!)" She said

I took out one of the potions and threw it onto the ground. Lady Rainicorn opened the door that appeared and flew towards the fly. She shot it with a beam of energy from her horn, causing it to drop me. I was caught by Lady Rainicorn and was carried back to Rick and Jake

"You lost our intern Jake! PB's gonna kill us!"

"I'm right here guys" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Story in Chloe's POV

After getting back, Morty was chatting with Dipper and Mabel

"How long has he been like this?" Morty asked

"I think it's been a few days now" answered Dipper

"He was bawling into a lion's mane," said Mabel

"Whatever" Morty replied, "have you tried talking to him?" he asked dipper

"Yea but, he'd just say the same thing"

Lady Rainicorn told PB what happened

"What!" she cried, "Rick how could you?"

"Hey don't look at me; Jake's the one who lost her"

"Hey!"

"You took our intern on a dangerous mission and you left her alone with him!"

"It was my fault PB" I said "and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone inside the building with Jake"

"You had me worried Chloe! If you were lost it could take forever to find you!"

"Well maybe you should blame Kai for slacking off" said Rick "I*urp* mean if he and Morty just came then none of this would've happened"

"He's in a state of depression! He's… never mind" PB said "I'm sorry I snapped at you Chloe, I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Hey Rick," said Ford as he walked in "did you bring any more of those seeds that you and Kai found earlier"

"We got two of em" said Jake as he took out the seeds he found

"Come on Kai," said Mabel "didn't you want to start a summer camp"

"It's better not to" he answered "the world is no longer safe"

"Then why don't you get up and do something about it" Dipper asked

"Because the last time I did, I failed and now all my enemies are loose!"

"Kai" said Ford, as he sat next to him "you shouldn't let them bet the best of you."

"They already have." He replied, "This world has better heroes that can take care of them"

"We don't want other heroes" I said, "We need you"

"Why don't you get off the couch?"

Kai stood up and gave PB a hug

"I failed, I let you all down, I…"

"Kai, it's OK," said PB "it happens to all of us"

"Did I give up when Bill cypher betrayed me?" Ford pointed out

"Shouldn't you be helping out Rick?" Morty shouted

"Whatever, Kai go find your stuff" Rick Replied

"Rick! That's no way to help!" I snapped

"He's right though," said Kai "the enemies have me phone and scissors, which means they can wreak havoc throughout the multiverse" his fleece went from blue back to gray "It's time I went to get them back"

"Maybe we can track your phone through the server," said Ford

After credits scene

Now in Kai's POV

Me, Chloe, and the other head scientists gathered for a meeting

"I propose that we hire Jack and Maddie Fenton as head scientists of Danny's world," I stated

"That sounds good," said Dr. Wakeman "I mean you did say that we deal with the supernatural every time Halloween comes around"

"And Danny said that they might be getting better with their work" Jimmy pointed out

"'Might' you say?" Lisa pointed out

"They just need a guide that's all," I said

"Ok, all in favor" said Rick

"I" we all said

"Great" said Ford "we'll have three new coworkers"

"Three new coworkers?" Chloe asked

"Well, since you've been a great help to us," said Ford

"We want you to work with us full time!" Cheered Princess Bubblegum

"But you can work any time you want since you'll be your own boss" I added

"Thanks for the offer guys, but I think I'll pass"

"What!" we all said

"But why?" I asked

"It's been great working with you guys, but I think it would be best if I just focused on my classes for a while," she answered

"Are we a distraction?" Jimmy asked

"No! Not at all," she continued "and don't get me wrong, I've had fun going on your adventures, but I think I need some time in my own world"

"We understand." Said Ford

"And feel free to come back if you change your mind" I said, "We'll keep the spot open for you"


End file.
